Halakuros
Halakuri (Ha-Lak-oo-ri) are a race of giant armored aliens. Their planet is currently unknown (TBA). They are free for anyone to use. Appearance The Halakuri are large, slightly hunched aliens that stand at around 15 feet tall. Their bare skin is transparent for reasons currently unknown, and their body is protected by large, metal-like pieces of armor that it can regrow or shed at will. Their mouths are closed by default with armor plating organized in a style similar to Optimus Prime from Transformers, but this can be retracted to allow speech. Biology While the untrained eye may view a Halakuros as a simple armored Vaxasaurian, this is not the case. They have evolved armored plating to defend against the Inakadas powerful bites, and constantly produce steam to hide themselves. This also helps close wounds sustained slightly faster than most species. Halakuri are also genderless, like the Necrofriggian. In an Ultimate State, Halakuros grow about the size of a fully grown Vaxasaurian, and lose their armor in exchange for crystallization of their body parts to allow a higher defense or attack. They also gain the ability to purge their bodies of heat by breathing a fire storm out of their mouths. Halakuri take on Powers and Abilities * Extreme Strength ** Halakuros, like Vaxasaurians and To'kustars, are able to perform amazing feats of strength of varying degrees. A Halakuros, though shorter than a mid-grown Vaxasaurian, can lift said alien with some effort. * Natural Armor ** Halakuri have evolved special metal-like plates of armor to defend themselves from their predators, but it also serves as a weapon in combat. They can shed parts of their armor and use the shed bits as weapons, be it knives, shields or spears. Those that transform into the Halakuros via the Omnimatrix must learn how to make these on their own. * Steam Emission ** Halakuri have intensely high body temperatures as a result of their size. This prevents them from freezing up in some of their planets more chilly regions, but also could damage their organs, which is the reason for their steam emission. They can use this steam as a way to hide from their predators or scorch lesser assailants Weaknesses Halakuri are susceptible to extremely cold temperatures. The colder they are, the slower they get. This is a cold-blooded trace, even though they are warm-blooded The species, even though it covers much ground in it's steps, is one of the slower aliens. If it sheds it's armor plating it becomes weaker with it's defense. They are vulnerable to their natural predators, the Inakadas. Halakuri are quite large, and can easily be spotted. The armor is susceptible to the explosive roar of the Inakadas. It cracks underneath Echo Echo's scream, but regenerates soon after. Halakuri are deaf, a result made to defend agains the Inakadas' deafening roar, and this makes it hard for them to navigate if they are blinded. They have difficulties lifting things as heavy as Tyrannopede. While Necrofriggian ice is unable to halt a Halakuros, just slow them down, Polar Manzardill ice is enough to freeze them. However, this doesn't last long, especially considering the high body temperature as a result from their size. History TBA Notable Halakuri *Titan (Omnitrix DNA sample) **Big Knight (Ben 23 Omnitrix Sample) **(Alternate version of Pyronite DNA sample) *Unnamed Halakuros Notable Evolved Halakuri *Ultimate Titan (Ultimate version of Omnitrix DNA sample) *Sentient Ultimate Titan (example of naturally-evolved members of Pyronites) Notable Halakuri Hybrids *None yet Notable Halakuri Fusions *None yet Trivia * Halakuros, despite being smaller, can carry things twice their weight, including Humungosaur. Their muscular system is extremely powerful, and one punch packs enough strength to topple a 3 story building. * They were inspired by the Armored Titan from SnK * Halakuros are shown to be able to consume meat, as demonstrated by an Unnamed Halakuros. Category:Aliens Category:Species Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Sapient Species